Penny Proud
'Penny Proud'http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Proud-Family/Penny-Proud/ (voiced by Kyla Pratt) is the main character of the Disney Channel's The Proud Family. Personality She is a cute and beautiful 14-16 year old protagonist who is usually embarrassed by the way her father, Oscar Proud, acts. She is a normal teenager who is trying to have the life that she dreams for, despite her parents forbidding her to go on a date with boys. History Penny enjoys hanging out with her friends, even though they have gotten her into trouble and left her to face danger by herself many times. She sometimes listens to and always respects her parents, but often caves in to peer pressure. She is also somewhat of a feminist at times and is very logical. Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega and Sticky. However, their friendship with her is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny when she is in a difficult situation. Talents and Abilities She is a very talented singer as shown when she becomes a solo singer for Wizard Kelly Productions but quits after missing her old life. Penny's also a Straight-A student. She's on the Football team and the newspaper staff. Penny tried out for cheerleading, but due to having an accident, LaCienega got the last spot on the Cheerleading Squad. Penny is also good at reciting poetry and becomes jealous when Dijonay becomes just as good as her. In The Proud Family Movie, Penny turns Sweet 16 and she begins to want independence, but her father has issues letting her go. She saves the world and makes up with him and he finally realizes she's her own person who can make her own decisions. Physical Appearance Penny has black hair that's tied in curly-looking pigtails. She wears a white shirt with a pinkish red sweater, a burgundy skirt, and also has white socks and black shoes. Friendships Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Sticky, LaCienega and Zoey. However their friendship with Penny is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny whenever Penny is in a difficult situation. Episode Appearances *''Suga Mama's Believers'' *''Wedding Bell Blues'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Bring It On'' *''Strike'' *''Rumors'' *''Tiger Whisperer'' *''Spelling Bee'' *''She's Got Game'' *''Forbidden Date'' *''Don't Leave Home Without It'' *''Seven Days of Kwanzaa'' *''The Party'' *''Love Thy Neighbor'' *''I Had a Dream'' *''I Love You Penny Proud'' *''Puff's Magic Adventure'' *''Enter the Bullies'' *''Hip-Hop Helicopter'' *''Romeo Must Wed'' *''A Star Is Scorned'' *''A Hero for Halloween'' *''Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thingy, Baby'' *''Poetic Justice'' *''Hooray for Iesha'' *''Camping Trip'' *''Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny'' *''Boot Camp'' *''One in a Million'' *''Tween Town'' *''Hmmm... Tastes Like...'' *''There's Something About Rene'' *''Adventures in BeBe-Sitting'' *''Surf and Turf'' *''Johnny Lovely'' *''The Camp,... the Counselor,... the Mole,... and the Rock'' *''Penny Potter'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Thelma and Luis'' *''Election'' *''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly'' *''Smackmania 6: Mongo vs. Mama's Boy'' *''Twins to Tweens'' *''Culture Shock'' *''Who You Callin' a Sissy?'' *''Psycho Duck'' Trivia *During the series Penny's skin color changed. *She is friends with peanut people. *She was a solo artist who had her own smash single until she gave it up for her friends. * She was shown kissing only two boys. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Nieces Category:Football Players